Behind the Glass
by nikalee
Summary: See Harry. Harry is depressed. Needs hot sweaty boy love to feel better. Who better to supply that than someone he really, really hates?


Behind the glass

By Nikalee

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Do not read if you do not like violent boy sex.

Harry sits with his back against the wall, knees drawn towards his chest. The coldness seeps into his clothing, but he does not really feel it. His eyes are on the horizon, on the swiftly approaching sun.

He does not look forward to the sunrise. He remembers a time when he was skinny bespectacled boy of eleven, when he had looked forward to each and every day with an air of expectation. What will happen today, he had thought then. Now he doesn't want to know anymore.

He hears sounds of people beginning to wake up. He knows he should go to breakfast, he knows if he doesn't Ron and Hermione would nag him, but he can't be bothered. He has lost weight since the death of Sirius, and he knows he can't afford to lose that weight, but he doesn't really care. He gets up too quickly, and firmly ignored the vertigo he experiences. He will eat later, he tells himself.

He hears people approaching and decides he doesn't want to see them. He wanders across the school grounds without a purpose. It's a surprise to him then, when he finds himself by the lake.

The waters surface was calm this morning, displaying a peace that Harry himself did not feel. He stares at the water, imagining for a moment that he is in there, surrounded by the cool dark water, where no one could find him and ask him if he's alright, has he eaten anything, has he slept? He imagines it is peaceful in there and his leg involuntarily moves forward.

"By all means, jump," someone behind him drawls. "It would certainly improve the scenery."

Harry whirls around, angry at being disturbed, to find Draco Malfoy lounging upon the grass as if he owns the place.

"You!" Harry spits. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco smirks at him infuriatingly. "I wasn't aware we had to sign up, Potter. Is this your person wanking ground or what?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry bites out. "Fuck off and leave me alone. Shouldn't you in class, anyway?"

"Shouldn't you? Why are you out here, anyway? Come to lick your wounds? "

Harry takes a deep breath. "If I were," he says softly, "you would be the last person I would tell. Now go away, or I'll hex you."

The dismissive way Harry says this seems to strike a nerve in Draco.

"Let's not forget you landed my father in Azkaban!" Draco hisses, anger flushing his otherwise pale cheeks. "If anything I should hex you!" and he raises his wand.

Harry faces him levelly. He is very calm now, even detached. "Go ahead," he says quietly. "I'll even give you a head start."

The arm holding Draco's wand stays level for an indeterminate amount of time as they stare at each other, green eyes clashing with the grey, Harry can see himself reflected in those eyes, almost as if they were made of glass. He wonders why he has never noticed this.

Draco lowers his arm and sighs. "You're not worth it, Potter," he says. "I have my own agenda and being expelled for killing you isn't

on it."

"What, are you off to a young Death Eaters meeting after this? Gone to follow the footsteps of your precious father?" Harry sneers. He turns to walk away, when suddenly he is leapt on from behind.

"Don't you talk about my father," Draco hisses. "You're not fit to clean his shoes! You just wait, Potter, you and your Mudblood loving friends are going to fucking pay. When my father gets out..." but Harry has now squirmed out from underneath Draco and is now pinning him down. Draco struggles, but Harry has found strength he doesn't know he possessed, he has no problem holding the struggling boy down, though they are very similar in size.

"When my father this, when my father that," Harry mocks, his face very close to Draco. He knows this is getting to Draco and he gets a certain dark satisfaction over that. "Your fathers not getting out, you sodding piece of crap. He's going to rot in there, and he deserves it, and so do you!"

Draco's face is a seething mask of rage. "Let me up, Potter," he says through clenched teeth. "I'll tell Dumbledore you attacked me, fucking LET ME UP!"

"Aww, is that all ickle Draco can do, run to the headmaster? Why don't you fight ME, you weakling piece of shit!" and Draco struggles some more, but he still can't break free, and Harry laughs, he's enjoying this, humiliating and subduing Draco Malfoy is the most fun he's had in a long time and he doesn't want to stop now. The look on Dracos face is giving him a perverse sort of pleasure that he has never felt before and part of his mind is screaming at him, but he does not listen.

"I'll kill you, you asshole," Draco says.

"No," Harry says with finalty. "You won't." And he punches Draco in the face.

Authors Note: I have never actually written Harry/Draco before, nor have I written any slash. Now, I like slash with the best of em. Well, mostly just Harry/Draco slash. I'm into that love/hate thing. And violent boy sex.

Please review


End file.
